Shi no Mae no Seikatsu, Kaminari Kitsune no Taitō
by Cuius of Caelum
Summary: Prologue to Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken. In a life full of struggle, with a power never seen before in the world, Uzumaki Naruko will rise to be known as Konoha's Thunder Fox. Bi, Naruko/Tayuya, later Naruko/Shikamaru. Rated M for possible lemons, language and violence.
1. Step To Me

Shi no Mae no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no Taitō

(Life before Death: Rise of the Thunder Fox)

(死の前の生活：雷狐の台頭)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Step To Me

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Satō, sat in his office looking through the files of the newly graduated Genin to decide who to place them with and who would go well together. Finally he reached one that made him smile sadly. The file was of a girl with sun-kissed hair, slim face and whisker marks on her cheeks, three on each. Her name was Uzumaki Naruko, someone Hiruzen saw as his unofficial grand-daughter, despite her distrust of him; she had become a strong shinobi, even with her, quite simply, horrible childhood.

At birth she had the strongest of the bijū, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, sealed inside her by the Yondaime Hokage, at the cost of his own life to protect the village. Hiruzen had proclaimed to the village what Naruko was, a Jinchūriki and a hero. But it had backfired; instead she was seen as the Kyūbi itself by a majority of the civilians and even some of his shinobi. In fear of what might happen to her, he created a law; no one could speak of what Naruko had sealed within her, at the penalty of immediate execution.

Naruko had been put in an orphanage, since he knew of no one who could care for her. He would visit often, and he knew she was being mistreated by the staff, she had told him so, but he had no proof, so he could do nothing. Until Naruko's fourth birthday, he had arrived at the orphanage unannounced and had found her being abused by the head of the orphanage. He had ordered the ANBU with him to seize her and take her to the Torture and Interrogation Force to be questioned and punished for treason. He had then asked Naruko to point out every one of the staff who had mistreated her, in the end only three staff members remained, all young women in their twenties.

Then Naruko had asked her jiji if he could get her a place of her own, not wanting to live in the orphanage anymore. Hiruzen had been hesitant, but could ultimately not deny her wish. Unfortunately he could not let a child live on her own, so he was forced to make her a legal adult and the only place he could get her was in the Red Light district, he hated to let her live there but she was so happy to her own place she didn't care where it was, the only thing she was sad about was that she left her only friend at the orphanage.

A year later, things had started to take a turn for the worse, while Naruko enjoyed living by herself; it meant she could now go outside more. There she discovered that a majority of the population glared at her for some reason she did not understand, and stores would raise the price of their wares by atleast three times when she tried to buy something. She didn't want to go to her jiji and bother him so she kept quiet and survived any way she could. As a form of revenge she started pranking people, training her stealth and trap making without knowing it.

On her sixth birthday, her life changed forever; a mob had formed and dragged her into an alley and started beating her, before one man had started to unbuckle his belt while they tore off her clothes. But before anything else could be done, an explosion of lightning and red chakra had come from Naruko, killing the mob and a sword had appeared in her small hands. One man had survived the powerful blast and was slowly crawling back from Naruko, who stood up and walked towards the man. Red, cold eyes had locked onto the man's brown ones before she thrust her new sword into his heart.

This was the scene Hiruzen and the ANBU squad with him encountered when they arrived, right before Naruko passed out, and met the Kyūbi. That day changed her, she grew quiet, and cold to those who would glare at her. She decided she could no longer trust people, not even her jiji, not after learning about the Kyūbi and that he had kept it from her, who knew what else he kept hidden from her? The only ones she wasn't directly distrustful to were the Ichiraku family, they had never treated her badly or lied to her. She dedicated herself to training and becoming stronger to defend herself and the few she called friends.

At age seven she was near genin level in fighting abilities, and it was during a training session where she met her future sister figure. Mitarashi Anko, a woman feared for her sadistic tendencies and hated for being trained by a traitor. Anko had been impressed by the fox girl and helped her, from training to simply getting a good price at a store, and she joined the small circle of people Naruko trusted and one of a few to see Naruko smile. Many saw this as a horrible thing, as Anko influenced Naruko a great deal, making her more sadistic and violent, though not as wild and loud. As a result her pranks turned wicked, when before she would have just painted a store in horrible neon colors, now she was more likely to set fire to their wares instead. Many had tried to have her punished for it, but there was never any evidence linking her to it.

At age eight Anko let her sign the snake contract, and taught her many snake techniques. She also learned that the sword that had appeared two years before was sentient, and a part of her, the manifestation of her fighting spirit, and established a connection with Kyūbi, spending many hours simply talking to the kitsune, gaining its grudging respect and learning that it didn't attack the village of its own will, but was forced. They even established a deal of sorts, Naruko let the kitsune see, feel and hear what she did, and he would lend her chakra when she required it, she told no one about this, not even Anko. She also started the Shinobi Academy, which she quickly found _very_ boring.

At the age of nine she finally heard the name of her sword, and learned to use its techniques in secret, only Anko knew of this, as her sister/teacher. She kept learning, getting stronger. She also went to her first bar and started drinking and smoking.

Hiruzen, when he found out had tried to talk to her about it and get her to stop, but she didn't listen. Even when Anko tried (At the Hokage's request) she didn't stop, saying that "She was a legal adult." And had the right to do it if she wanted to.

Now, at age thirteen she had graduated the Academy with good marks, putting her somewhere in the middle of the class, even though had skills of around low to mid Chūnin level, according to Anko, and her stealth was good enough to disgrace the Hokage monument during daylight without being caught.

As Hiruzen looked at her file he was thinking on whom to put her with, Kakashi had requested her, but he wasn't sure that was the best place for her, Kakashi would have an assault type team, and while Naruko would fit fine in there, it would dismiss Naruko's stealth and trap making abilities. Looking at two other files he knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruko walked down the street towards the academy, hair done up in a spiky high ponytail, dressed in blue cargo pants with medical tape around her right thigh and both ankles, a midriff mesh shirt under a long sleeved blue midriff V-neck shirt with a red whirlpool symbol on the back. She had a red sash that around her shoulders, carrying a black and red katana with a fox-head shaped tsuba and an oddly shaped blade inside a black sheath. She also had a kunai holster on her right thigh over the tape.

Walking in to her class room she saw that she was one of the last to arrive, sitting down at the top of the room next to a window she sat down waiting for her "teacher" to arrive.

A few minutes later however a rumble and screaming voices could be heard before the door to the room was thrown open and two girls tried to run inside only to get stuck before managing to squeeze themselves in. These girls were Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, in Naruko's opinion, a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere, thought they did have potential, but they wasted it on fantasies of being married to Uchiha Sasuke, someone Naruko despised, everybody loved him and praised him and gave him so much special treatment, all because he was the "last loyal Uchiha" and yet the brat threw it all away and ignored and was disrespectful to everyone.

Before the two girls could start their yelling again Naruko spoke, her quiet tone somehow being easily heard by everyone in the room. "Ino-san, Sakura-san…please sit down and be quiet."

Not wanting to draw her anger the two quickly found places and sat down. The class had all seen what happened if you pissed off Uzumaki Naruko; the man who had done it _still_ wasn't out of the hospital.

Finally their teacher, Umino Iruka entered, and was pleased to see that for once the class was quiet.

"Alright class, as of today you are all shinobi, to get here you've faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are a Genin, first level shinobi. All the Genin will be grouped into three-men squads, each squad will be led by a Jōnin, an elite shinobi." He explained.

"I will now announce the squads."

Naruko was having a hard time to not scoff at the Chūnin. 'Trials and hardships? The only one who knows any kind of hardship here except me is Sasuke, and he could have it a lot before if he wasn't such an ungrateful brat.'

Focusing back on Iruka she heard. "Squad Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Akamichi Chōji and Haruno Sakura."

Before he could continue he was interrupted by Sakura's yell of joy, but immediately sat down and fell quiet as she felt Naruko's eyes on her.

"Next, Team Eight, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Now Squad Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruko."

'So, an assault squad, a tracking squad, and a C.I.A squad, huh?' Naruko thought, looking over at her teammates, Shikamaru was ok, if lazy. Ino wasn't bad either, if she could drop the fan girl act.

After waiting for a couple of minutes her attention was drawn to the door as several people entered, a beautiful woman with ruby red eyes called for Team Eight while a tall man with black spiky hair, and beard, wearing the standard Konoha shinobi uniform with a sash with the kanji for "Fire" on it around his waist called for Team Ten, her team.

* * *

The Jōnin had led them to a barbeque shop, and they were now sitting in a booth, the three Genin on one side and the Jōnin on the other.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves, I'll go first. My name is Sarutobi Asuma; I like smoking, sausage and soba with tororo, I dislike asparagus, my dream for the future is to settle down with a wife and have a few children. My hobby is to play shōgi." Asuma said, before pointing at Ino. "Your turn."

"My name is Yamanaka Ino; I like gardening, shopping and Sasuke-kun! I dislike Forehead Girl, and lazy bums! My dream is to marry Sasuke-kun and become a good shinobi! My hobby is shopping!" Ino proclaimed loudly, Asuma nodded before pointing to Shikamaru.

"Mendōkusei…My name is Nara Shikamaru, I like cloud watching and sleeping- I dislike fighting and anything troublesome. My dream is to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful shinobi, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife. My hobbies are could watching, sleeping and playing shōgi or Go." Shikamaru said, giving a very detailed introduction. Asuma again nodded before directing his gaze on Naruko.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko; I like Anko-nee, foxes, lightning, training, ramen, smoking and occasionally drinking. I dislike the three minutes it takes to boil water for ramen and I _hate_ people who can't tell the difference between the scroll and the kunai. My dreams….doesn't concern you. My hobbies are training, watering plants and pranking." She said, smirking a bit at the last part.

"You drink and smoke?! You're only thirteen!" Ino exclaimed.

"And I've been a legal adult since four, besides we're ninja now; we're allowed to do anything an adult is."

"Okay, now that we know each other, to business, tomorrow we'll meet at training ground 10 at seven A.M, were I will test if you are worthy of being Genin." Asuma said.

"What?! We already became Genin though." Ino exclaimed.

"That exam was simply to see who qualified to become Genin, tomorrow will be your real test. Now unless you have any questions, you are all free to go home and get ready for tomorrow."

"Asuma-san...are you related to Hokage-jiji?" Naruko asked.

"Yes…he's my father." Asuma confirmed. Naruko nodded before leaving.

* * *

The next day Naruko was waiting at training ground 10, lying on a branch with her back against the trunk, smoking while practicing her calligraphy.

Sensing a presence she looked down and saw Ino sitting down against the tree below her, not noticing her presence. Shaking her head Naruko went back to concentrating on her calligraphy.

A loud voice cut through her concentration, looking down to see who decided to be so loud at 7 am.

Ino, of course it was, apparently because Shikamaru finally got there, just before the designated time.

Sighing Naruko put away her scroll and brush before dropping down, right next to Ino, scaring her in the process.

"Kami, Naruko-san please don't do that!" She said, holding her hand over her heart.

"Gomen Ino-san, but the fact that you didn't notice me above you when you sat down at the tree is atrocious for a ninja, I wasn't even concealing myself. I'd recommend you be more observant, it might save your life."

"That is very true, Naruko. You should listen to her Ino, it is good advice." Asuma said as he appeared in a Shunshin.

He led them over to the middle of the training ground, a big open area with a small river. "Now then, your mission is to capture and acquire information on the location of a scroll, how you do this is up to you. You have one hour starting…now!"

Two of the three aspiring Genin immediately jumped into the foliage, while Naruko simply stood looking up to the sky. "Aren't you going to hide as well?"

Naruko simply took a final puff on her cigarette before putting it out and flicking it off to the side. When the cigarette landed she was gone.

'Hmm, good stealth, especially Naruko, I can't even tell where she is.' Asuma thought.

* * *

As she looked for her teammates she thought to herself. 'How should I treat them? Neither have done anything to earn my ire, but if I open up…'

'_Treat them neutrally then, and if they earn the right let them see your true self.' _A voice in her head said.

'I guess that is the best option, thanks Sei.'

'_Anytime Kit.'_

* * *

"Ino-san, Shikamaru-san." Naruko said as she dropped down behind them.

"Naruko, I thought you'd find us. It was troublesome but I made a plan, but it'd be helpful if we all say some of our abilities. I can go first, I'm good at planning, decent at taijutsu, don't really know any genjutsu, I know the academy three and the Kagemane no jutsu." Shikamaru said before looking at Ino.

"Uh, I'm a sensor. I know the academy three and know the Shintenshin no jutsu. My taijutsu is good, I'm good at genjutsu but don't really have any useful ones and I have good knowledge on herbs and poisons."

Naruko nodded as she absorbed the information.

"I'm good with taijutsu and kenjutsu, I can only do one genjutsu except Henge and I can make solid clones and I know a few lightning ninjutsu and I can summon snakes. My stealth and trap making is among the best in the village, at least according to Anko-nee."

Shikamaru nodded before telling them his plan.

* * *

As Asuma was waiting, a barrage of kunai came flying at him from the forest. Grabbing one he deflected the rest, only to have to move to the side to dodge several chains coming from behind him.

Landing and feeling a presence behind him he turned and blocked a kick from Naruko, who ducked down and tried to sweep his legs from under him. He jumped over her attack before sending his own kick, hitting her in the head, only for her to disperse and turn into lightning, shocking a log, as Asuma had quickly used a Kawarimi to not get shocked.

"A Raiton: Kage Bunshin, Naruko? That's quite impressive. I thought only Kakashi knew that technique." He addressed the blonde girl, who had emerged from where the chains had come from.

"Then I guess it was him who left a scroll of it on my kitchen table a couple years back while I was out, I'll have to make sure to thank him for that. I thought I might as well put it to good use." She shrugged.

"So, you plan on taking me alone, is that it?"

Naruko didn't answer, instead settling for punching towards Asuma with her right hand and with a cry of "Sen'eijashu!" several snakes shot from her sleeve, intent on biting and restraining him.

"Snakes?!" Asuma exclaimed before jumping back to dodge the approaching snakes, he almost didn't notice the chains flying at him from the side. "Shit"

Quickly using Kawarimi he re-appeared in time to see the sharp kunai-like ends on the chains pierce the log. "I should've known Anko let you sign that contract. And those chains…" He trailed of as he looked to where the chains came from, seeing another Naruko, with chains coming out of her hands and arms. "I guess I have to take this seriously."

Asuma said as he pulled out his chakra blades. Naruko frowned as she made another hand seal. 'Just got to push him back a little more.'

"Raiton: Denkō Noroshi!" She exclaimed shooting an electrical discharge, that then changed into a big fox that rushed at Asuma.

"Fūton: Daitōppa!" Asuma said as he ran through hand seals before a strong wind slammed into the lightning jutsu, dispersing it.

Naruko appeared next to Asuma, swinging her sword down on him, he blocked by crossing his arms over his head before kicking Naruko away just as another clone came in with a swing, Asuma knowing better then to destroy it at such a close range settled for dodging, trying to get some distance.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino watched as Naruko pushed Asuma back towards them.

"Holy shit, she's actually keeping up with him! How much was she holding back in the Academy?!" Ino whisper-yelled.

"Mendōkusei, Asuma-sensei is holding back thought, a lot. Get ready their almost in position."

* * *

Asuma was impressed, this girl was strong, much stronger than most Genin, and he had the feeling she was holding back, dodging another swing he jabbed at her, aiming to make her fall back, but in an impressive show of agility, she bent back, so her upper body was parallel with the ground, before flipping and pushing off his chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Now, Shikamaru!" Naruko exclaimed as she landed. A shadow quickly stretched from the bushes, connecting with Asuma's shadow, forcing him still. "Kagemane No Jutsu, success."

"Jagei Jubaku." Naruko said, as a big snake crawled out of her sleeve and wrapped itself around Asuma, further immobilizing him.

"Ino, your turn." Shikamaru said.

Nodding Ino quickly made a hand seal before exclaiming, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" and dropping down unconscious.

Asuma went limp for a second before jerking up again and Ino, now in his control of his body, said. "Okay, I have the location." Before returning to her own body.

Nodding Naruko let her snake go before tying Asuma up with some ninja wire and signaled for Shikamaru to let go of his technique.

* * *

After avoiding a few traps that guarded it, and got the scroll, they returned back at the training ground to see Asuma waiting for them.

"Good job you three, thought letting Naruko fight all by herself was reckless. Never the less, it work and you got the scroll, so you pass. You are now Team 10." He said, getting a whoop of joy from Ino, a "Mendōkusei" from Shikamaru, and a nod from Naruko.

"Now how about we go celebrate."

* * *

**AN: And that's the first chapter of the new story. Meant to have this out Monday but it was being difficult. As you've probably noticed Naruko is wastly different from Shi no Seikatsu, but don't worry, as the story progresses she's going to become more like in that one. Yes she uses snakes, I love Anko and wanted to give her a role in Naruko's life and snakes are awesome as well. You got a glimps of the name of Naruko's Zanpakutō in this chapter, however she probably won't release it until the Chūnin Exams. I gave Naruko Raiton affinity, anything else would be dumb. I also gave her her mother's chakra chain ability, 'cause to me it only makes sense that she'd be able to use them. I'm trying not to make Naruko too powerful...it's hard not too. But she won't be beating any Jōnin yet, but she'll be able to hold her own against them for a time. I put Naruko on Asuma's team as i thought she would fit better there, and since she has to get a close connection with Shikamaru eventually.**

* * *

**Translations and stuff:**

**Sandaime Hokage - Third Fire Shadow**

**Konohagakure no Satō - The Village Hidden In The Leafs**

**Bij****ū - Tailed Beast**

******Ky****ūbi no Kitsune - Nine Tailed Fox**

**Yondaime - Fourth**

**ANBU - ****Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai - Special Assassination and Tactical Squad**

******Jiji - Old man, Grandfather**

******C.I.A Squad - Capture Interrigation Assassination Squad**

**Mend****ōkusei -Troublesome**

******Kagemane No Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique**

******Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Transfer Technique**

******Raiton: Kage Bunshin - Lightning Release: Shadow Clone**

******Sen'eijashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**

******Raiton: Denk****ō Noroshi - Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Flare**

**********F************ūton: Dait************ōppa - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

**********************************Jagei Jubaku - Binding Snake Glare Spell**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum.**


	2. Hard to See

Shi no Mae no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no Taitō

(Life before Death: Rise of the Thunder Fox)

(死の前の生活：雷狐の台頭)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hard to See

About a month after passing the test to become a Genin, Naruko walked into training ground 7 after her own session with her team, seeing Team 7 apparently have their team talk before stopping for today. As she approached she looked at the sensei, seeing the famous Hatake Kakashi, he was relatively tall, had spiky white hair and dark eyes with his hitae-ate tilted over his left eye, covering it and a mask covered the lower-half of his face. He wore the standard shinobi outfit for Konoha.

"Ah, Naruko-san, what can we do for you?" He asked as he noticed her with his one uncovered eye forming a small "U" shape, signifying he was smiling.

"I just wanted to say thank you for leaving that scroll on my table a couple of years back, it has been very helpful." She said, stopping in front of the team.

"Mah, it was the least I could do I…I owed it to your father."

Naruko's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You knew my father?" She asked. Kakashi hesitated before saying. "I probably shouldn't even be saying this, but yes, I knew both your parents. And before you ask, I'm sorry no I can't tell you who they were."

"It's okay; I didn't expect you to be able to." Naruko said as her expression darkened. 'So he did lie.' Feeling anger welling up inside her she quickly turned around but not before Kakashi saw her eyes turn an evil red color.

"Naruko-san, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine; just have to go take care of something. Have a good day." Naruko answered as calmly as she could, while starting to walk away, before she could leave Kakashi's voice stopped her however.

"If you ever need some help with Raiton jutsu, don't hesitate to ask, I'm quite proficient with it."

Naruko was quite for a few seconds before saying. "Thank you…Inu-kun." And jumping off, leaving Kakashi to answer his curious Genins questions.

* * *

Naruko quickly crossed into the Red Light district and landed in front of a building with a sign above the entrance saying which said "Aiko no Sakura no Kyūden" or "Aiko's Cherry Palace".

Walking in she threw a bundle of money onto the counter as she walked pasted it addressing the woman standing at it. "Bring me Miyako, Aiko; I need to let of some anger, I don't care if she's with somebody I'll pay extra when I'm done." Aiko simply nodded and went to get girl she knew would calm Naruko down.

* * *

The next day we find Team 10 about to walk into the administrative office to get their first "C-rank" mission. A month of training and one or two "D-rank" missions every day had quickly brought them up to where they were ready for a C-rank in Asuma's opinion.

Walking in they found that Team 7 was already there, coming up next to them they stood at attention before the Hokage and his assistant, who today happened to be Iruka.

"Ah Team 10, here for your first C-rank are you? Team 7 here was just getting their first one as well." The Sandaime said as he smiled at them, though it somewhat diminished when he looked at Naruko and saw her cold eyes as she looked back at him.

"Iruka-kun please get the client for Team 7." He said directing his gaze at the Chūnin. Iruka quickly went and got the client. The rest were left in a tense silence, even Sakura and Ino didn't feel like arguing like they normally would. Naruko seemed to be the only one not affected as she lit up a cigarette, joining Hiruzen and Asuma in smoking, and drawing looks from the Genin of Team 7, who didn't know she smoked.

"Ano, Naruko-san, don't you know smoking is dangerous? Especially at such a young age." Sakura asked Naruko, who looked over at her out of the corner of her eye before stating. "So is our profession." Sakura at least had the decency to blush.

Before anything else could be said the doors opened and Iruka stepped in with the client, a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. In his hand was a bottle of cheap sake.

"What? They're all kids!" The man said as he looked at them before taking a big swig of his sake. "I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned from my country, I will have you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

"Yes…Team 7 your mission is to protect Tazuna-san from any bandits and robbers until his bridge is finished, there shouldn't be any danger from foreign ninja, right Tazuna-san?" Hiruzen said. "Yes, there should at the most only be some bandits." He confirmed.

"He's lying." Naruko said as she looked at the bridge builder getting the attention of everyone. "What? You dare call me a liar you little brat?!" Tazuna exclaimed. Asuma looked at Naruko and asked. "How do you know he's lying?"

"His chakra fluctuated when he lied. I can sense it." She said, earning surprised looks from the rest, sensing chakra was something not many could do, meaning she was most likely a sensor.

"You can sense chakra Naruko? How far?" Kakashi asked, getting a shrug from Naruko. "Last time I focused I could sense someone across the village." She said like it was no big deal, earning amazed looks from the adults and confused ones from the Genin.

Turning to Tazuna, who had been sweating bullets after realizing one of the kids could tell he was lying, Hiruzen asked. "Is there something you should tell us?"

Sighing and slumping in defeat Tazuna told the truth, about how a man named Gatō had taken over all of Nami no Kuni using his shipping company and his thugs and that the only thing that could free the country was the bridge he was working on, which is why Gatō wanted him dead.

"A man like him would use ninja, most definitely. Why would you hide this from us?" The Sandaime asked him. "Nami no Kuni is a really poor country, even the feudal lord does not have much money. And we don't have much either. We don't have the money to request for an expensive mission. Gomen." Tazuna explained and looked down at the ground.

"Well then, if we were to accept your mission, would it be possible to establish a trade between Hi no Kuni and Nami no Kuni?" Hiruzen asked him. "I believe that would be a fine payment for an expensive B-rank mission."

Tazuna looked up with wide eyes. "Of course! If you help free our country we will definitely open up a trade with you!"

"Then there is only one change to make, I can't send a new Genin team all by itself on a B-rank mission. So Team 10, you will join Team 7 on this mission! Both teams be ready to leave as soon as possible!" The Hokage said with authority. "But huh…are you sure these kids can really protect me?" Tazuna asked before he noticed that his bottle of sake was gone and Naruko was heard behind him.

"You shouldn't underestimate a ninja Tazuna-san, it might kill you." She told him, who could only gulp nervously, and took a gulp of the sake before grimacing and throwing it in the trash. "And that's really bad sake."

* * *

About an hour later Naruko dropped down by the gates she saw she was the first of her team there, nodding to the Chūnins posted at the gates she sat down and pulled out a scroll and writing tools, deciding to practice her calligraphy while she waited.

Sometime later she sensed Ino's chakra signature approaching. Putting away her scroll and writing tools she leaned back and nodded to Ino as she leaned on the gates next to her.

"Ano, Naruko?" Ino called her attention. Looking at her Naruko hummed an affirmative.

"Back when we had our Genin exam, how come you could keep up with Asuma-sensei so well when you were only in the average group in the Academy?" Ino asked.

"Deception is a shinobi's best friend. I have never shown my full strength to anyone, not even Anko-nee." Naruko explained. Ino nodded in understanding, slightly amazed that even after that fight with Asuma she still hadn't seen Naruko go full out. Then she noticed the genin of Team 7 approaching and quickly threw herself at Sasuke, starting an argument with Sakura.

Naruko gave a polite nod to Chōji, before sensing Shikamaru and Asuma walking down the street towards them, leaving only Kakashi and the client. When they finally arrived and they were ready to leave Naruko summoned a snake and had it crawl in between Ino and Sakura to stop their arguing, it had the desired effect of scaring them and making them stop arguing, though Sakura, unlike Ino who had grown somewhat accustomed to Naruko's twisted sense of pranking, got incredibly mad and tried to punch Naruko. Only for her to be flung on the ground with her arms behind her back.

"Inu-kun I'd recommend you keep your Genin under control, next time I'll take these arms." Naruko told Kakashi, who nodded slightly concerned for his students health while said student gulped.

* * *

A few minutes later and they were walking down the road towards Nami no Kuni. They walked in an eight point formation, with Tazuna in the middle, Asuma at the front with Chōji slightly behind and to his right and Sasuke slightly behind and to his left. Behind Sasuke was Naruko, and across from her to the right was Ino. Kakashi was in the back with Sakura behind Ino and Shikamaru behind Naruko.

As they walked Sakura decided to break the silence by asking Kakashi if Nami no Kuni had shinobi. "No, there are no shinobi in Nami no Kuni. It is too small and disconnected from other countries for the need of one. However there are other shinobi villages, some of which you'll see during the upcoming Chūnin exams." Kakashi explained.

"There is a probability we'll meet foreign shinobi on this mission as well, so keep your guards up." Asuma said.

As they continued walking they eventually passed a puddle on the ground. Naruko felt the two chakra signatures in it and prepared herself while glancing at the others. Asuma and Kakashi she doubted didn't notice, however of the Genin only Shikamaru seemed to be the only other one to have noticed. She quickly signaled her team of the danger.

Once Kakashi passed the puddle two men quickly rose from it, however they quickly found themselves unable to move, courtesy of Shikamaru. "Kage Mane no Jutsu, success." Then Naruko appeared behind them and knocked them out.

"Well done Shikamaru, Naruko." Asuma praised them while Chōji and Sakura were shocked at how easily they took out the ambushers before they could even notice and Sasuke seethed about the fact that he hadn't even noticed the enemies.

After tying up the ambushers and identifying them as Meizu and Gōzu "The Oni Kyōdai" It was Ino's turn as she used her Shintenshin to get any useful information from the brothers. Returning to her body she quickly told them what she found.

"They were hired by Gatō to kill Tazuna-san; they were under the command of man named Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku." She said, getting troubled looks from the Jōnin and Naruko. "I assume this Zabuza is not someone we want against us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Momochi Zabuza or Kirigakure no Kijin, nuke-nin from the strongest generation of Kirigakure's Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, and a master at Silent Killing. " Naruko said. Kakashi nodded. "Correct Naruko." He said before addressing the Genin. "If this man comes after us let Asuma and I handle him." Asuma nodded in agreement.

* * *

After Kakashi wrote a quick note and sent one of his summon dogs to the Hokage they had continued on, eventually coming to the ocean, where a man with a boat was waiting to take them over. However there was a slight problem.

"Eh, it would seem this boat can't take all of us." Kakashi said, rubbing his head. "Then our team will run ahead and scout out the landing shore and wait for you there." Asuma said. Kakashi nodded in acceptance before Sakura spoke up.

"Ano, how are you going to run ahead of us? The only way is to swim." Asuma fixed a stare at Kakashi, silently asking him a question. His only answer was a nervous chuckle. Asuma sighed before signaling his Genin to move out and lead them as they ran across the water, leaving two members of Team 7 and two civilians extremely shocked.

* * *

Once they arrived at Nami no Kuni, Naruko quickly extended her sensor as far as she could. "Sensei, I can sense two chakra signatures ahead, one is easily Jōnin level, around yours, the other one is smaller, probably around Chūnin." She said, getting a nod from Asuma.

"Okay, we'll wait here for the others and move with them; however once we reach Tazuna-san's house our main objective is no longer his protection. Our main objective will be the death of Gatō, Naruko as our assassin you'll be the one to kill him while we create a distraction." He explained, getting a nod from Naruko.

Once Team 7 and Tazuna reached the shore and Asuma told them what Naruko discovered, they decided that Team 7 was going to stay with Tazuna while Team 10 went through the forest to ambush the ambushers.

* * *

They arrived in time to spot Zabuza about to throw his extremely big sword at Team 7 and what looked like a hunter-nin sitting slightly behind him. Moving quickly Asuma rushed Zabuza and kicked him out of the tree onto the road, right in front of Team 7. Naruko seeing their sensei moving to deal with Zabuza, directed Shikamaru and Ino towards the hunter-nin, who she assumed was the apprentice Haku.

Appearing in front of Haku, she sent a punch towards the throat, which Haku, who had been alerted by her master being attacked, redirected to the side before jumping back and retorting with a wave of senbon. Dodging to the side Naruko saw Shikamaru throw a couple of kunai, which was dodged before Ino came from Haku's side to engage in taijutsu but proved to not be a challenge against the superior speed of the masked ninja.

Seeing Ino's trouble Naruko drew her sword and with a burst of speed appeared crouched in between the two once she saw an opening, she swung her sword, forcing Haku to dodge back, down to the ground right as a thick mist surrounded them. The masked ninja quickly used it to disappear and tried to attack Naruko with a wave of senbon, only to be shocked when her senbon was expertly parried by her sword. Shaking off her shock she went to attack Naruko from behind, only for Naruko to twist around her strike and kick her in the chest, sending her to the ground and into Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu, just as the mist cleared.

"What?!" She exclaimed when she found she could no longer move. Then Naruko dropped down in front of her, putting her sword at her neck, and Ino did the same from behind. "So, are y-" Naruko was interrupted by a huge wave of water coming rushing from behind Naruko, the direction of the others. Forced to jump away and in the process release their captive they landed in a tree and saw Momochi Zabuza in the water flying into a tree. As the water disappeared however Haku quickly appeared next to him and Shunshin'ed away, right before Asuma and Kakashi appeared on the branch next to the Genin.

"Dammit, they got away." Kakashi said as he covered his Sharingan eye. "If that wave of water didn't appear out of nowhere we'd have had the apprentice." Naruko said, seeing Kakashi give a sheepish look and narrowed her eyes. "You created it didn't you, Inu-kun?"

"Hehe, well it was either him or us. No matter, we fought them off for now." Kakashi said as they walked back to the road and the Genin of Team 7. "However I think I used too much chakra in that fight." He said before promptly falling flat on his face.

Asuma sighed before telling Sasuke and Chōji to carry their sensei before motioning for them to continue towards Tazuna's home.

* * *

**AN: Wohoo got the 2nd chapter out! Little bit shorter then I wanted but whatever. To those not sure, yes Naruko went to a brothel to cool off. Random fact: Aiko means "Love Child" and Miyako means "Beautiful night child". Title of the chapter is Hard to See by Five Finger Death Punch. If you can figure out what I'm doing with the chapter names you get an internet cookie.**


	3. In Waves

Shi no Mae no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no Taitō

(Life before Death: Rise of the Thunder Fox)

(死の前の生活：雷狐の台頭)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 3: In Waves

After arriving at Tazuna's house and meeting his daughter Tsunami they quickly put Kakashi on a futon to let him rest before they all sat down to organize themselves.

"With his injuries Zabuza should not be able to fight for about a week." Asuma told them as they sat in the living room. "I'll have to talk with Kakashi but I would assume you three will use the time to train." He said looking at team 7. Looking over at his own team he continued. "Meanwhile we will be scouting out the village and try to find information on Gatō. We'll start tomorrow but for now get some rest."

"I'll take first watch." Naruko said as they stood up. "Are you sure? Shouldn't someone who didn't fight do that?" Chōji asked.

Naruko just shook her head. "It's okay; I have the most energy out of everyone here. I'll be fine." She said before she walked out.

* * *

A while later Naruko was sitting outside on the lower roof meditating with her sword lying across her legs while her clones created a perimeter around the house. She was spending some time communicating with her Zanpakutō spirit when she felt Shikamaru join her on the roof.

"I thought you would be fast asleep by now Shikamaru." She said as she opened her eyes. Shikamaru just sighed as he lay down and stared at the stars. "I want to know about you, troublesome blonde."

"Huh?

"Despite being a team for about a month now we know nearly nothing about you." Shikamaru said as he directed his gaze to her. "Why?"

"…I'm not a very open person if you hadn't noticed. My experiences with trusting people haven't exactly left a good impression." Naruko said as she stared forward. "But...if you really want to know, find me after this mission, and I'll talk."

Shikamaru sighed again as he sat back up. "I guess that's good enough, can I bring Ino as well? She's just as curious."

"Better to tell you both at the same time right? Just make her promise to not gap her mouth afterwards." Naruko said with a smirk, getting a snort from Shikamaru. Standing up he put a hand on her shoulder. "You know, we want to be your friend but you're making it hard for us, though you're getting better."

He jumped down from the roof and walked inside, leaving Naruko with her thoughts.

* * *

The next day after Kakashi had woke up, he and Asuma decided that Kakashi would take his team and train them while Asuma went with Tazuna. His team however would look for information on Gatō in the town.

This is why a disguised Naruko was now sitting in a shitty bar frequented by many of Gatō's thugs. She was sitting at the bar with a glass of alcohol in front of her, disguised as a twenty year old version of herself dressed in an azure colored kimono with red trimming. Her katana was tucked into her red colored obi and she wore a straw hat on her head. Her hair was out of her normal high pony tail and cascaded down her back. Overall she looked like a wandering samurai.

"What do we have here?" A voice said from behind her before a man leaned next to her. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asked his breath thick with alcohol. Naruko gave a small smile as she turned slightly towards the man. "I was just passing through looking for a fun time. Maybe you and your friends could help me with this." She suggested, addressing the two men behind her as well.

The three men exchanged lecherous grins before the first man turned back to her. "Why of course, we can show you a great time." Naruko's smile grew as she downed her drink and stood up, walking past them. "Then follow me gentlemen." She told them, her voice adopting a seductive quality.

Ino watched from another table as the three eagerly followed Naruko out the door. "Damn she's good." She said to herself before rising to follow them.

* * *

Naruko walked into a hotel room, the three men following her with horny eyes fixated on her lower backside. As soon as they were all inside and the door was closed the men tried to advance on Naruko only to find they couldn't move a muscle. "What the hell?!" One of them exclaimed.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success." Shikamaru said from next to the door, as Naruko opened the window and let Ino in.

"What is this?! What do you want?" The first man asked. "You have information we want, about Gatō. You have one chance to tell us freely or we'll take the information by force." Shikamaru explained to them.

"Fuck you we ain't telling you shit!" The second man yelled at them. "Very well then." Naruko sighed before a big snake crawled out from her sleeve and wrapped around the man. The man's terrified scream was cut off as the snake quickly constricted and crushed the man to death.

The two remaining captives watched in fear as the snake let go of the body which slumped to the floor. "Now then, are you going to talk?" Naruko asked as she leveled her killing intent on them. Ino and Shikamaru had to commend Naruko on her interrogation skill, guess that's what happens with someone like Anko as a sister.

"F-Fuck you bitch." The third thug stuttered out somehow. Naruko nodded to Shikamaru, who nodded back and went through a few hand seals. The thug stiffened when he felt something move up his body. What he couldn't see was the shadow of a hand creeping up his body towards his throat. However he did definitely feel his air supply get cut off. He could do nothing as the shadow hand suffocated him to death.

Ino and Shikamaru looked slightly nauseous as they looked on the now two dead bodies; Naruko however simply looked into the first thug's terrified eyes before turning to Ino and telling her to get the information. Ino gave a slightly shaky nod before putting her hands in the special seal for her technique before exclaiming. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Naruko quickly caught her body as she slumped and put her in a chair.

"You okay?" Naruko asked Shikamaru, knowing he had just performed his first kill. Shikamaru just gave her a slight nod, but she could see that he was trembling slightly. "Okay I got it, but it's not much." Ino said from the man's body before she returned to her body.

Once Ino was fully conscious again Naruko handed her a kunai. Seeing Ino's confusion she stepped to the side, clearing the path to the last man. Realization spread across Ino's face and she nervously looked at Naruko. The sun-kissed blonde simply nodded with an impassive look. Ino swallowed heavily before walking up to the unconscious man and with a shaking hand quickly slit his throat. She quickly jumped to the side to avoid the spray of blood. The man gurgled a bit before falling quiet as Shikamaru finally let go of his jutsu.

Ino quickly backed up looking very nauseous before rushing to the bathroom where she promptly threw up in the toilet. Naruko followed her in to help her with her hair while Shikamaru sat down in slight exhaustion and trying not to throw up himself.

* * *

After Ino and Shikamaru had composed themselves somewhat and they got rid of the bodies, they arrived back at Tazuna's house just in time for dinner. They quietly walked in and sat down at the dinner table where they found the rest of the group eating, team 7 looking exhausted.

"So, how did it go?" Asuma questioned, noticing Shikamaru's and Ino's uneasy expressions. "We got some information, but not as much as we had wanted." Naruko told them as Tsunami put a tray of food in front of her. Nodding her thanks she quickly dived in. Ino and Shikamaru however didn't feel like eating.

"Sorry I'm not hungry." Ino said before standing up and walking to the room where the girls slept. Shikamaru just uttered a "Troublesome" before standing and walking outside. Team 7 looked after them confusedly while Kakashi simply read his book. Asuma and Naruko exchanged looks before standing up to follow them, Naruko going to Ino and Asuma going to Shikamaru.

Naruko paused outside of the door when she heard sniffling from inside. Sighing she slid the door open and quickly walking in. Seeing Ino looking at her startled from her futon she crossed the room and sat next to her, leaning against the wall. They sat quietly for a while before Ino broke the silence. "How do you handle it? All I see when I close my eyes is that man's face."

"I don't really think I'm the best for this, since I've never really felt regret from killing. But from what I know, the faces will fade and it will get easier. And no you're not a monster, as long as you don't like it. My advice is to distract yourself somehow, find something to help you cope, most do. Take Inu-kun for example, he reads that smut. Sensei smokes." Naruko advised her, before standing up and moving to leave, but was stopped by Ino grabbing her arm.

"Could you stay here? Please." Ino pleaded when she looked back at her. Naruko hesitated a bit before nodding and sitting back down. Ino leaned on her slightly, placing her head on Naruko's shoulder. Naruko tensed a bit before relaxing. "Sorry, I'm not that used to contact like this." She muttered, getting a small nod.

"…Why do you call him that anyway? Kakashi-sensei I mean." Ino asked, getting a chuckle from Naruko. "He used to be in ANBU and was assigned to protect me when I was younger. His mask was that of a dog." She explained.

"Protect you? Why would you need protection?"

"That…is something I will not answer right now. Find me together with Shikamaru after this mission and I'll explain." For the next few hours Naruko and Ino talked about little of everything, coming closer as teammates.

Outside the door Asuma smiled before walking away. Happy that Ino was fine and his team was getting closer to each other.

* * *

The next day during breakfast Ino shared what she had gotten from the thug, it was nothing useful, not even good directions to Gatō's base. The rest of the day was spent like the day before, unfortunately this time team 10 didn't come up with anything and they all found themselves sitting at the dinner table again.

"Tomorrow we'll go to a different place, since this one didn't yield any information." Shikamaru told their sensei. Asuma nodded and was about to say something but was cut off by Tsunami's son, Inari slamming his hands on the table and standing up. "Why?! Why do you even bother? You can't beat Gatō! You'll all be killed! You should just leave!"

It went completely quiet before Naruko snorted. "As if someone like Gatō could even touch a shinobi. Don't worry kid, Gatō will be dead soon and your jiji will finish the bridge."

Inari got tears in his eyes as he yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about! You people who have probably never had a bad day in your life, what do you know of suffering!?"

The air grew heavy with static as Naruko's eyes grew cold as she glared at Inari. "What do we know about suffering? Yesterday Ino and Shikamaru performed their first kill. Uchiha-san is the last survivor of his clan after his brother slaughtered it. Inu-kun lost both his teammates in the last war. I've been hated for my whole life and was almost killed at the age of four! WE KNOW ABOUT SUFFERING YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Naruko's voice slowly rose from a low tone to a roar as she stood and towered over a terrified Inari. Her hand twitched for her sword as she felt the need to slaughter the insolent little brat in front of her, blue eyes bleeding into red.

"Naruko!" The commanding voice of Asuma sounded, causing her to freeze. "Calm. Down." He said forcefully. With a snarl Naruko turned and stormed out the door, the heavy atmosphere leaving with her, causing the rest to give a sigh of relief.

* * *

Naruko had gone into the forest a fair distance from the house before proceeding to decimate the clearing she found herself in before collapsing in physical and mental exhaustion.

* * *

A beautiful girl with long black hair, pale skin and large, brown eyes wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono was walking through the forest searching for healing herbs for her master when she walked into a clearing with destroyed and charred trees and burnt ground. At the edge of it sleeping against an untouched tree a blonde haired girl was sleeping, a black and red sword leaning against her shoulder.

Quietly, the black haired girl stalked up to her, a senbon appearing from her sleeve. Naruko, who had woken up when she felt the girl's chakra signature, stayed completely still, wanting to see what Haku would do.

Haku struggled with herself for a few seconds before retracting the senbon and shaking the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, you shouldn't sleep here, you'll get a cold." Naruko yawned and stretched, pretending to wake up. "Hmm? Who're you?"

"My name is Haku." She said and gave a smile. Naruko nodded before standing up and introducing herself. "Good to meet you Haku-san, I'm Naruko. So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm gathering herbs for my master." Haku explained. "What about you? Did you do all this? Are you a shinobi?" She asked, referring to the destroy clearing and Naruko's hitae-ate. Naruko nodded. "Yes, I had to let of some steam. Shame about the nature though." She explained before motioning to the basket Haku was carrying. "Want some help with that?"

"If you don't mind. I'm looking for these plants." Haku said, showing her a few herbs. As they moved a bit from destroyed clearing and started gathering herbs they talked a bit before Haku asked. "Naruko-san, do you have someone precious to you?" Naruko paused for a few moments as the faces of Anko, Kakashi, her team and the Ichiraku family flashed before her eyes. "Yes, I do."

"That's good, I believe that when a person has something important they want to protect…that's when they can become truly strong." Haku smiled. Naruko was quiet thinking for a while before saying. "I like that. Becoming strong to protect, that's the right kind of strength."

"I'm glad you agree." Haku said before looking at her basket. "I think I have enough for now. Thank you for your help Naruko-san." She said before standing and starting to walk away. "Maybe we'll meet again." She said over her shoulder. Naruko gave a wave before Haku was out of her sight. "I'm sure we will Haku-san." She muttered as a clone puffed into existence before going to follow Haku.

* * *

"There you are, I was starting to wonder." Naruko heard as she walked inside the house. Kakashi was sitting in the living room looking at her over his book. Naruko grunted and sat down next to him. "Where are the others?" She asked him.

"Ino is helping Tsunami-san in the kitchen; I left my team to their training with a clone to watch them, Asuma is still with Tazuna-san and I think Shikamaru went outside to cloud watch somewhere."

Naruko nodded and leaned back in the couch, resting her eyes for a bit before she murmured. "Well that's interesting." Kakashi glanced at her. "I meet Haku-san in the forest earlier and sent a clone to follow her. It just dispersed and revealed some interesting information. I'll explain more at dinner."

"Oh Naruko you're back." Ino said as she came from the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I just had to cool down a bit." Naruko nodded, feeling appreciation at her worry. Ino smiled before heading back to the kitchen. "Oh, could you go get the others? Dinner is almost ready."

"Sure" Naruko said, standing up to go get Shikamaru. Kakashi just created a clone that immediately dispersed, sending the new information to his other clone.

* * *

"Shikamaru." No response. "Shikamaru!" No response. Naruko glared at him before grinning mischievously.

Shikamaru let out a sigh after a few seconds of quiet, hopefully she left. Then he felt it, something cold and long was crawling up his leg underneath his pants. Snapping his eyes open he sprung up from the ground trying to get the snake out from his pants. Once he finally got it and threw it away he turned to a grinning Naruko with a sour face. "Was that necessary?"

"Well you didn't answer when I said your name so I had to get your attention somehow. Anyway I just came to get you, its dinner time." She told him. "Oh stop looking at me like that you lazy ass and let's go."

* * *

They arrived seeing everybody else there, except for Inari, and they all sat down to eat where Naruko told them what she had found out. Her clone had stalked Haku back to Gatō where it had searched through the base, finding Gatō's office and catching him putting the deeds to the docks in a vault along with a mass of money that he had taken from the country. It had chosen not to go after him and instead dispelled to relay what it had found.

"So I know where the base is and how to get in, should we go after him? Or should we wait and plan it out more?" Naruko asked.

"We'll wait for a bit and gather some more information before we make a move." Asuma told them.

* * *

Naruko sighed as she stood outside of Inari's room, hearing the sniffling from inside. She had felt the need to apologize, especially after Tsunami told them the story of her husband Kaiza. Opening the door, she spotted Inari sitting in the window facing the ocean crying while clutching a photo of Kaiza.

"Inari-san." She called out to him. He whipped his head around startled and looked at her, before turning back around and wiping his eyes on this arm. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I…wanted to apologize. I should not have yelled at you like I did." Naruko said as she sat behind him on his bed. "And I wanted to explain why."

* * *

One week had passed since they first arrived in Nami no Kuni and the day team ten was going to kill Gatō and take down his emporium. Naruko was currently inside the base making her way towards Gatō's office while planting explosive tags to bring down the building on the way. However something was wrong, Naruko thought, the place was almost vacant. Once she got to the office, she found it, like much of the whole base, vacant. "Team this is Fox, Gatō is not here. The base is almost completely empty." She contacted her team while opening the vault to get the money and deeds.

"Fox this is Shadow. We just spotted Gatō and a mass of thugs leaving the base going towards the bridge, finish what you're doing and hurry here." Shikamaru answered. Naruko gave an affirmative before taking the deeds and sealing the money in a big scroll she was carrying. Then she ran, heading out from the base. However she stopped at a cross roads of sorts, the exit right in front of her, and sounds coming from the left. Feeling uneasy at the sounds she headed down the hallway, and reached a room with a sight that made her blood boil.

In the room there were several girls chained to the walls, naked, bruised and dirty, while a group of men where raping two other girls in front of them. Each girl being done by five men each. Naruko unleashed her full killer intent, freezing the occupants in the room. "You…" She said as they all looked towards her and static filled the air. "You thugs are all dead."

Her eyes turned to black-slit crimson and the men felt great fear before all being flung from the girls and hit the ground closer to Naruko. She drew and stabbed her sword into the ground, and from its point lightning shot along the ground, surrounding the thugs. The men screamed in agony as they were electrocuted, not until the screams stopped and the bodies where charred black did Naruko stop the lightning current. Pulling her sword from the ground and sheathing it she addressed the scared but hopeful women on the ground with a gentle voice. "Can you walk?" Getting a shaky nod from them she continued. "Okay, help the others out of their chains while I look for something for you all to wear."

The women quickly obliged as she exited the room to search for some clothes, but left a clone to look after them. After finding a storage room with some cloaks she returned to the room and gave the now free women the clothes before leading them out from the base.

"Naruko what is this? Who are these women?" Asuma said as the rest of her team dropped down from the trees.

"They're women who Gatō and his men kidnapped, and used for entertainment." Naruko explain with a snarl. Ino looked horrified while Shikamaru and Asuma looked grave. "Ino, take these women to the village. Naruko, Shikamaru and I will go cut of Gatō and his men." Ino nodded before directing the traumatized women away while the rest of the team quickly moved towards the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Tazuna's house Tsunami had just been taken by Gatō's men, Waraji and Zōri. Tsunami had gone willingly when they had threatened to kill Inari. However that had only gotten a few meters from the house when the door opened again and Inari rushed out, screaming at them to let his mother go. "Tch, stupid kid, you should've stayed inside." Zōri said as he drew his sword and slashed at Inari slicing him in two, as Tsunami screamed in horror. However Inari puffed into smoke, revealing a log cut in two.

"You know…I really don't like people like you." A voice said from behind them. The two spun around quickly to see Naruko standing behind them, with a knocked out Inari behind her. "Inari." Tsunami sighed out in relief.

"Huh? Who're you?!" Waraji yelled at her. Naruko didn't answer, just started to walk towards them. Waraji drew his blade and held it to Tsunami's throat, threatening to slit her throat if Naruko came any closer. Naruko put her hand on her sword before disappearing from their sights. Then she was behind them, Tsunami lying in front of her before they felt pain as blood appeared across their chests, seconds later they fell down dead. After making sure Tsunami and Inari were fine the clone of Naruko dispelled.

* * *

Gatō and his men were at the shore, where they were going to take a boat to the bridge to take care of that bridge builder and that scum Zabuza and his little apprentice. However before they could board the boat three people dropped down in front of them. "Who the hell are you?" Gatō asked.

"For your crimes against this country, you are all sentenced to death." Asuma declared.

"Ha! You think you three can beat us? You're vastly outnumbered." Gatō taunted. Instead of answering, Shikamaru kneeled while making the 'rat' sign and the front rows found themselves unable to move. Asuma speed through a few hand seals and Naruko made a 'snake' sign with her hands.

"Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu!" Asuma exclaimed with his hands vertically overlapped in front of his mouth, and blew out a stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles, that tore through the thugs.

"Raiton: Gian!" Naruko called out and shot out lightning that shaped into several spear from her mouth that pierced several lines of thugs. The thug's number had effectively been cut in two. The remaining thugs looked terrified at the mess in front of them before they panicked and started running. Remaining was only a terrified Gatō, who was still caught in Shikamaru's shadow, having been missed on purpose by Naruko and Asuma.

He tried to stutter out something only to choke on his words as a sword pierced his chest, courtesy of Naruko. His last sight was a pair of crimson eyes. "Well done Naruko, Shikamaru. Get his head and we'll go to the bridge. Since Gatō was making his move that probably means team seven is fighting Zabuza and Haku." Asuma commanded. They nodded, Naruko cutting Gatō's head off and sealing it in a scroll.

* * *

They arrived to see well…mist, extremely thick mist. However Naruko could feel the chakra signatures moving about inside it. "Inu-kun and Zabuza are fighting; they seem to be pretty even right now. Chōji-san and Sasuke-san are fighting Haku, I think they're losing. Sakura-san is off to the side, with Tazuna-san."

Asuma nodded, thinking of how to stop the fighting. "Naruko, can you do something to get their attention?" Shikamaru asked her. Naruko nodded making the 'Dragon' sign before pointing her hand towards the sky.

"Raiton: Denkō Noroshi!" She exclaimed, triggering an electric discharge that shot into the sky before exploding like a fire-work. This together with her loud voice caught the attention of the shinobi fighting.

"Zabuza-san! Your employer is dead; you no longer have a reason to fight us. Stand down." Asuma called out. For a few seconds it was silent, before Zabuza's rough voice broke it. "How do I know you're not lying, huh?"

"We have his head in this scroll, along with the payment you agreed on with him." Naruko replied as she took out the scroll. After another short pause the mist started to clear. "Very well. Haku!"

They both appeared a few feet in front of them, both still tense, prepared to act if it was a trick. Naruko walked to the middle point between them and placed the scroll down before unsealing it, revealing the head of Gatō and a hefty sum of money before going back to her team. Zabuza confirmed the amount of money before re-sealing it and with a nod to the team, Shunshin'ed away. Haku made to follow but was stopped by Naruko's voice. "Sayonara Haku-san, I hope we meet again." With a nod to her Haku Shunshin'ed after her master, right before a mob of villagers appeared, with Inari at the front.

* * *

A few days later saw the bridge finished and the shinobi about to leave, being sent off by the villagers. The villagers had been eternally grateful when Naruko had presented the scroll of money and the deeds to the docks. They had been slightly disturbed by the severed head of Gatō, even if they were happy. Tazuna had given them more than enough money to pay for the mission. Now they gave their final goodbyes before they left.

"Thank you so much for what you've done. You will forever be welcomed here." Tazuna told the sensei of the teams. Meanwhile Naruko was talking to Inari, despite their initial dislike of each other they had grown close over the last couple of days. Inari was trying to not cry which made Naruko smile a bit. "You know Inari, it's okay to cry sometimes, especially when you're happy." She told him, which broke the floodgates, and Inari jumped into her chest hugging her while bawling his eyes out. She held him for a bit before he let her go and they were ready to go.

She ruffled his hair before standing up and turning to join her team. "Get strong and protect your family now alright, Inari?" She said over her shoulder with a wave. "Yeah! I'll become strong like you!" He called to her retreating back with a happy grin.

* * *

The journey back went quick and they were standing in the Hokage's office, relaying their report. "I see, a job well done team seven and ten. You will all get the payment for an 'A' rank mission and the bounty for the Oni Kyōdai will be shared between team ten, as you were the ones who captured them. You are all dismissed." Hiruzen said. The shinobi bowed before walking out, leaving only the Sandaime and Naruko.

"Yes? Is there something else, Naruko-chan?" He asked, wincing internally when he saw her cold gaze directed towards him.

"Who are my parents?" She asked. Hiruzen looked at her for a bit before sighing. "I have already told you Naruko, I do not kn-"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Naruko cut him off, her eyes turning crimson as her rage appeared. "I know that you know, so you will tell me right now or I WILL resign and leave this village! And don't try to tell me I can't. As a Genin it is in my full right to resign."

Hiruzen gave a sad sigh before reaching down and unlocking a drawer, pulling out two files before setting them on the desk, motioning for Naruko to pick them up. Picking them up Naruko opened the first one.

It was her mother Uzumaki Kushina, the former Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. Tears appeared in Naruko's eyes as she finally knew who her mother was. A small amount of anger also appeared against Kyūbi, it must have known who her mother was, if she was its former Jinchūriki. She'd have to talk to it about that. Pushing the thought away she reached for the second folder when the Sandaime stopped her.

"Before you open that, please try to not be mad at him and think of what you'd do in his position." He asked her. Frowning she opened the folder, eyes widening as she looked at the picture and read the name. "Namikaze Minato…Yondaime Hokage…" She said in shock before rushing out the building ignoring Hiruzen's cry for her to stop. She ran until she found herself on top of the Hokage monument where she collapsed to her knees.

How had she never noticed? She looked almost exactly like him! Thoughts rushed through her head, her own father damned her to the life she lived, damned her to be a Jinchūriki. Why? Why would he do it to his own daughter!?

'Think about what you'd do in his position.' The words the Sandaime had said entered her mind unbidden. "What would I have done?" She whispered to herself. She would have done the same, she realized. She wouldn't be able to damn someone else's child to a fate like hers. With that the anger dissipated a little, but not completely. She understood why he had done it, that didn't mean she forgave him for it. She sat up properly and realized she was still holding the files of her parents, well they were her parents so she was keeping them.

New questions entered her mind now that she had calmed down somewhat. Why had the Sandaime kept this from her? For what purpose? Anger grew within her as she could find no good reason. Was it to keep her safe from her father's enemies? Did he think she couldn't keep her heritage a secret? Guess he never trusted her at all.

Standing up she clenched her fist that wasn't holding her parents files. She hated him. She HATED the Sandaime and would never forgive him.

* * *

**AN: Damn this was the longest chapter I've ever done! Almost the whole Wave arc in one chapter! So as you can see in this chapter Naruko has started to act more open with her team and is getting closer to them. Oh and I made a poll 'cause I need to get some ideas out of my head so go check that out if you want to have a say in that.**

**_Agrond_: Yeah she can hold her own against even Jōnin level opponents, but look at Itachi for example, at her age he was in ANBU.**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu = Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique**

**Raiton: Denkō Noroshi = Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum.**


	4. Not Afraid

Shi no Mae no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no Taitō

(Life before Death: Rise of the Thunder Fox)

(死の前の生活：雷狐の台頭)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Not Afraid

After another day of training and doing missions with her team which had ended with Asuma telling them he planned to enter them in the upcoming Chūnin Selection Exams, Naruko was walking towards her house. The team had gotten a lot closer since Naruko opened up to them the day after they got home from Nami no Kuni. She had told them much about herself, more then she had to anyone except Anko, even about the Kyūbi and her parents; of course she had explained that they were S-class secrets and they'd be executed for revealing them without her or the Hokage's consent.

They had taken her revelations surprisingly good, Ino felt slightly unnerved by the fact that her teammate had the most powerful being in the world sealed within her, but it only made her admiration of Naruko grow. Of course the fact that she was the daughter of the Yondaime and his wife was incredible.

Shikamaru wasn't very surprised of either the Kyūbi or her parents. His analytical mind had already guessed her relation to the Yondaime and he knew there was a reason for the glares sent by the civilians to her back.

She had also spoken to the Kyūbi about her parents, and when asked why he didn't tell her who her parents were, he answered. **"You didn't ask."** This disgruntled Naruko of course, but she let it go as it was true.

Naruko was drawn out of her thoughts when she noticed a rectangular, stone pattern box with two holes in it following her. She sighed before turning and addressing it. "First; there is no such thing as a rectangular rock with holes in it. Second; even if there was it wouldn't be moving around. Third; I'm a sensor, you can't sneak up on me. Get out."

"I should have expected that from the woman whom I have high hopes for and is also my rival." The box said before glowing brightly and exploding in a mass of smoke. The smoke cleared and revealed three kids around the age of nine, hacking and coughing from the smoke. "Hey, you used too much gunpowder." The one in the middle said, before they remembered about Naruko and did a cheesy intro. They were Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, the "Konohamaru Corps".

Naruko sighed as she looked at them. She had met Konohamaru the day she got her ninja ID, when he had barged in to attack the Hokage, only to trip on his own scarf and blame Naruko for it. She had set him straight and left before being followed by him until she gave in to his request to train him. She had met Moegi and Udon a few days later. "You three again…what do you want this time?"

"Why are you always so cold to us?" Konohamaru asked her.

"Because you keep bothering me." Was her deadpanned answer. "See she's so cold to us." Konohamaru whispered as he leaned on Udon. Moegi stepped forward gaining Naruko's attention. "Well, Oyabun, do you have time right now?"

"That depends on what you want."

"We want you to play Ninja with us!" Konohamaru jumped forward. Naruko was about to tell them no when a very depressed looking Sakura joined them. "What's the point in ninja playing Ninja? She scoffed.

"Nee-chan, who is this big girl?" Konohamaru asked before noticing Sakura's stare. 'She's staring at me so intensely.'

"Oi, what the hell are you staring at? You big ugly!" He yelled at her. Naruko sighed as she saw Sakura crack her knuckles, looking extremely pissed. "Konohamaru." She said, getting his attention before pointing at Sakura. "Run."

And run he did, along with Moegi and Udon, with Sakura chasing them. Naruko gave another sigh; these kids gave her so much trouble! "Guess I better check on them." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"That hurt, gaki." Naruko heard someone say as she closed around a corner, this along with the thud she had heard seconds before, lead her to believe that Konohamaru had run into someone. Deciding to take the cautious approach she hid her presence and jumped up on a rooftop overlooking the alley Sakura had chased them in to.

The boy who she assumed had spoken wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front with a black hood which covered his head completely, and cat-like ears and his Suna forehead protector on his forehead. On his face he had a purple triangular face-paint design. On his back was a strange object wrapped in cloth with a mop of hair sticking out at the top. He was currently holding Konohamaru up by his scarf. 'That thing on his back…a puppet?' Naruko thought, narrowing her eyes.

Behind him stood a green eyed girl with blonde hair, which was gathered into four ponytails. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black Suna forehead protector around her neck. On her back was a big folded fan. 'A wind user huh?'

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." The girl told the other Suna-nin.

"I'm sorry, I was joking around, so please let him go." Sakura said worriedly.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come." The boy said. "Let go!" Konohamaru yelled at him and tried kicking him. "You're very energetic, gaki." The hooded boy said and tightened his grip. The girl sighed before telling him she wasn't going to be responsible for what he did. "Heh, I'll take care of this brat then I'll handle the others." He scoffed and pulled back his arm to swing.

At this point Naruko had had enough, and intervened; in an instant she was standing between Konohamaru and the Suna-nin. Her left hand was squeezing his right wrist in a death grip, forcing him to drop Konohamaru, and her right hand was holding her sword, which was positioned to slit the his throat.

"I'd think about what I was doing closely if I was you, Suna-nin, before I slit your throat." She told him in a calm, cold tone. The Suna-nins eyes widened, the girl reaching for her fan before freezing as Naruko's eyes settled on her and she felt cold steel on her throat. Behind her was another Naruko. "I really wouldn't do that." She warned.

"For attempted assault on a citizen on Konoha, the grandson of the Hokage no less, I could have you arrested, and possibly executed." Naruko told them, making them extremely nervous. The boy was sneakily reaching to the puppet of his back, ready to break free and make a break for it, before a voice stopped him cold.

"Stop, Kankurō." Looking over to the tree next to them they saw a boy standing upside down on one of the branches. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around a gourd on his back. He also wrapped his black Suna forehead protector over the band. He had short, spiky, auburn hair and green eyes with no distinctive pupils, he also had no eyebrows. On his forehead was the kanji for "Love".

"You're a disgrace to our village." He said. Everybody except Naruko appeared shocked at his sudden appearance. "G-Gaara…" The now named Kankurō stuttered out.

"So you finally decided to join us, huh?" Naruko muttered to herself. **'Naruko…that boy is the host of Shukaku, the Ichibi, be careful."** The Kyūbi spoke up in her mind. 'The Ichibi huh? No wonder his chakra felt different.'

"Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" Gaara asked Kankurō.

"L-Listen, Gaara, these guys started it."

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara told him. Naruko decided they wouldn't try anything now so she dispelled her clone and put some distance between her and the Suna team.

"I-I got it. I was at fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Kankurō said fearfully. Gaara, deeming Kankurō properly coved, turned to the Konoha Nins. "Please excuse them."

Naruko and Gaara stared into each other's eyes, measuring each other, before Naruko answered. "It is fine, this time; however make sure it doesn't happen again. I assume you are here for the Chūnin Selection Exams?"

Gaara nodded before using a Suna Shunshin and appearing in front of his team. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." Gaara told his team, and started leading them away. "By the way, what are your names?" Naruko asked them.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"Temari."

"Kankurō." They introduced themselves. "I am also interested in you. What's your name?" Gaara asked Naruko.

"Uzumaki Naruko." She introduced herself. Gaara nodded, again turning to leave, before Naruko's voice stopped them again. "Oh and tell one that nine says hi." She said cryptically with a grin. Shocking the sand siblings as Gaara froze, before holding his head and glaring over his shoulder at Naruko with a bloodthirsty grin. His eyes flickered for a second, turning into yellow with a black four-pointed star and four black dots around it. In return Naruko's eyes flickered into black-slitted red eyes and tension filled the air. Then Gaara left, closely followed by his siblings and taking the tension with them.

"Let's go." Naruko told the others and turning to leave, casting a final glance at the tree, where she could feel three chakra signatures.

* * *

The next day during the team meeting Asuma gave them the Chūnin Exams applications, telling them to fill them in and be at the academy by 3 PM in room 301 if they wanted to be in it. But also said they did not have to if they felt they weren't ready, before giving them the day off. None of them even asked the others, they were going to be in it and become Chūnin. Even if Shikamaru only did it because he knew Ino, Naruko and his mom would never stop harassing him if he didn't.

Later that day a masked Ame-nin tried attacking her, but he was made short work of before he ran away. Naruko had simply sighed; she could tell it was her former academy sensei Iruka. He had probably asked to test the rookie nine to see if they were ready.

* * *

Five days later and her team was walking into the academy and after walking up two stairs, saw a crowed of Genin standing in front of a door that had two people guarding it. On the room number it said 301. "It's a genjutsu; we're only on the second floor." Ino said, getting nods from her team. "It's probably to weed out the ones who don't stand a chance." Shikamaru added.

"Then let us leave Kotetsu and Izumo to it shall we?" Naruko asked rhetorically before leading them past the crowed and up the stairs unnoticed.

"So you all did show up." Asuma said as they stood in front of the door to room 301. "You can now officially register for the Chūnin Exams."

"What does that mean?" Ino asked.

"This exam can only be taken by teams of three."

"So you lied when you said we could choose not to enter without repercussions." Shikamaru said. Asuma nodded.

"If only one or two of you had shown up I would have prohibited them from taking the exam. I told you that so none of you would be pressured into it by the others, or pressure yourself into it for the others. But the three of you came here of your own free will. Ino, Shikamaru and Naruko, I'm proud of being your sensei. Now, go." He said before stepping aside, allowing them to walk through the door.

Stepping through the doors they halted. Inside the room there was a big crowd of aspiring Genin, all glaring at them. Ino gulped nervously as Shikamaru got Naruko's attention. "Naruko, do you mind?"

Naruko glanced at him before giving a small smirk. "My pleasure." Turning to the crowd she raised her voice. "Look at all these people…so many people to _**KILL!**_" She said her voice becoming demonic at the end as her eyes grew red and a wave of killer intent swept across the room, causing many of the Genin to experience visions of their own death. Most immediately flinched and quickly looked away, only a few kept their gaze on them, Naruko noted. One was Gaara, and the others was a team from Kusagakure, and a team from Kumogakure.

Satisfied Naruko lead her team to a corner, where they settled in and Shikamaru fell asleep. A few minutes later they saw Team 8 enter and quietly move to a place to wait. Later once the time to register was coming close to ending they saw an odd looking team enter, the one in the lead had long brown hair and pale eyes, leading Naruko to believe he was a Hyūga. The other boy on the team was even odder looking, with huge eyebrows, big eyes and a bowl-cut haircut and a green spandex with orange legwarmers. The only girl on the team had brown eyes and hair with a hairstyle that made her look like a panda. Naruko narrowed her eyes at the girl, feeling a sense of familiarity.

* * *

Once there were only a few minutes left they saw Team 7 enter, only to be glared by a much larger crowd than they had. Ino looked at Naruko pleadingly, who sighed before nodding. Ino lit up and almost flew to Team 7, jumping and landing on Sasuke's back, where she embraced him and drew their attention, effectively taking their mind of the big crowd.

Shikamaru and Naruko followed after Ino at a slower pace, and interrupted Ino's and Sakura's insult fight. "What, are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?" Shikamaru said, more of a statement than a question. "Ohayo, Shikamaru, Naruko-san." Chōji greeted them and walked up to Shikamaru while Naruko decided to lean on the wall by the door.

"Yeah! Found you all! So I see that everyone is here." A loud voice exclaimed. Turning to their right they spotted Team 8 walking up to them. "H-hello." Hinata said.

"What? So you three made it too? Geez…" Shikamaru said.

"Heh, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam." Kiba said before turning to Sasuke. "How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, you seem to be confident, Kiba." Sasuke stated.

"We trained like hell. We won't lose to you." Kiba boasted. Naruko tuned the rest out until a new voice called out to them.

"Hey, you guys. You should quiet down a little." A Konoha shinobi a few years older than them with ash-grey hair and glasses walked up to them. Naruko frowned at him; several factors about him were off. First, he smelled of snake, only Naruko and Anko should smell of snake within Konoha. Secondly he had way too much chakra to be a Genin, it was about the same amount as Asuma had, and he wasn't a Jinchūriki.

"So you're the Rookie Nine that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around with those cute faces…Geez this isn't a field trip." He said.

"Who are you to tell us that?!" Ino asked him angrily. "I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you…" Kabuto answered.

Doing as he said they saw most of the people in the room glaring at them. "The ones behind you are from Amegakure. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you won't get picked on." Kabuto explained to them.

"I guess it can't hel-" He continued before being interrupted by Naruko. "Didn't they learn the first time?" She muttered as she pushed of the wall and walked in front of the Genin. Then once again she sent out a wave of KI. The once who had already experienced it and seen it coming had looked away as soon as she moved, but the new ones that had arrived after she did it the first time took it full force.

Closing her eyes and turning back after seeing the room properly coved, she went back to her spot on the wall. Feeling several sets of eyes on her she opened her own to see the rest of the rookies except her own team stare at her fearfully, even Kabuto looked unnerved by the display.

"What?" She asked, shaking them out of their stupor. "What the fuck was that?!" Kiba demanded. "Killer intent." She answered bluntly, looking bored. "Honestly if you've never encountered KI before you probably shouldn't be in this exam."

This made Kiba bristle; he had felt KI before but never like that! And what he just felt was muted since Naruko hadn't been facing them! He didn't even want to imagine what that felt like from in front of her.

"To be fair, in all the times I've taken this exam I have never felt KI like that." Kabuto said, bringing attention back to him.

"Kabuto-san, was it?" Sakura asked him. Getting an affirmative she asked him. "How many times have you entered?"

"This is my seventh time. This exam only takes place twice every year, and it's my fourth year." He said somewhat abashed.

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru interjected. "Is the Chūnin Exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome."

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then…with these recognition cards." Kabuto said and pulled out a deck of orange cards.

"Recognition cards?" Ino asked.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my chakra. I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There's about 200 cards total." He explained as he crouched down and put the deck of cards down before flipping one over.

"It looks white, but…" He continued as he put a finger on the card. "To get information from this card…" He said and started spinning the card with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as they looked on. "It's made so that you can't view it without my chakra. Like this." He explained before a puff of smoke came from the card and information appeared on the card, showing the exam's total number of examinees and countries participating, as well as the number of participants from each hidden village.

"Let me ask, why do you think we do the Chūnin Exam together?" Kabuto asked them.

"It's a substitute for war." Naruko stated.

"That's the very short and blunt way of putting it, but yes that is in a way correct. First, it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of the shinobi. That is what they say." Kabuto said.

"That is what they say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the shinobi in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power."

"And why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru questioned.

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones. So they need to check and restrain each other's powers. So yes it's a substitute for war in a way." Kabuto finished. Naruko meanwhile was in deep thought, there was no way this guy was a Genin, his chakra level and knowledge was way too high. A normal Genin don't have this kind of information, even if they had participated in the Exam seven times.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Is there someone who interests you?" Kabuto said. "The information of this exam's examinees is not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include the information about the nine of you, as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interests you. I'll look it up for you."

This made Naruko even more suspicious, knowing the number of participants and countries participating were one thing, but personal files? There is no way a Genin had that kind of access.

"Gaara from Sunagakure, Rock Lee from Konoha and Uzumaki Naruko from Konoha." Sasuke said and glanced at her, breaking her from her thoughts. So the Uchiha wanted information on her did he? Well he could forget it.

"Oh you know their names. Then it won't take much time." Kabuto said and drew three cards. "Here we go. First let's see Rock Lee." He said and put down on of the cards.

"He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones and 11 C-rank ones. The squad leader is Gai. His Taijutsu combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chūnin Exam. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyūga Neji."

'Tenten…' Naruko thought to herself, as she looked at the picture of the girl. Then it clicked. She had been friends with Tenten when she was still in the orphanage; she had been the only one to be nice to her. 'Losing her as a friend was the only thing that was bad about leaving the orphanage.'

"Next, let's see Sabaku no Gaara." Kabuto said, putting down the next card. "Mission experience, eight C-rank ones and…This is amazing! He did a B-rank as a Genin. He is a foreign shinobi and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information on him. But…it seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

"He did a B-rank mission as a Genin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"Shikamaru…you've done an A-rank mission and was unharmed, don't be so surprised." Naruko reminded him. "Even if we were two teams."

"Next, is you Naruko-san." Kabuto said and put down the card, however right after he released the info it was snatched from the floor before he could take it. Looking at the Rookies he saw Naruko with his card in hand, reading through it.

Naruko's eyes narrowed as she read the information on the card. How the fuck did he find all this out? Even her Jinchūriki status was on here! This guy was no Genin, he was probably a spy. She'd have to inform the higher ups somehow.

Finishing with the card she ripped it into pieces, before throwing it in the trash. Expecting Kabuto to at least be disgruntled, however when she looked at him she saw him wearing an amused smirk. However Sasuke and Kiba definitely was angry about not finding out more about her.

"Don't want your opposition to have information on you do you?" Kabuto asked, amused. When he didn't receive and answer he shrugged and put down another card.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto. This year, many talented Genin from these hidden villages have come here to take the exam. Otogakure is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much information on them. Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages." Kabuto explained.

"I'm starting to lose confidence…" Hinata said nervously. "It's too late to say that!" Ino told her.

"In other words, the examinees here are all…" Sakura trailed off. Kabuto nodded. "Right…it's not only Lee or Gaara. All people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't easy."

Feeling the uneasy in the rest of the rookies Naruko stepped forward. "Oi!" She called, getting the attention of the room. "You think you fucks are though?! Then come at me…I'll kill every one of you!" She exclaimed with a vicious grin, provoking the room and raising the morale of the rookies.

In the crowd of people Gaara stood next to his siblings. "Kankurō, Temari, when we meet her…don't get in the way, or I'll kill you too." He warned them.

In a different part of the crowd Team 9 sat. Tenten looked at the girl who had proclaimed she'd kill everyone who dared challenge her and felt a sense of familiarity. "I think I know that girl." She said.

"I'll kill every one of you"? You talk big." Kiba said.

"Baka, she just made everyone here her enemy…now they'll be coming after us, how troublesome." Shikamaru bemoaned, yet even as he said that a small smirk could be seen on his face, realizing why she'd done that.

Naruko tensed, sensing movement in the crowd, before spotting three Oto shinobi dashing towards them. Giving a subtle sign to Shikamaru and Ino she moved. Just as one of the Oto-nin appeared in the air in front of them she was in front of him, grabbing his extended arm that he had planned to throw a pair of kunai with, and throwing him down into the floor. She landed on top of him, her feet landing on his arms, with one of his kunai against his throat.

The other male Oto-nin appeared in front of Kabuto, with a weird device on his arm which was cocked back to launch a punch, only to find himself unable to move courtesy of Shikamaru's Kagemane.

The final member of the Oto team was stopped by Ino appearing behind her and pulling her arms behind her with one arm and holding a kunai to her throat with the other.

"Didn't you just hear me? I told you…I'll kill anyone who comes at me." Naruko said as she applied more pressure to Oto-nin's throat, enough to make it bleed.

"Quiet down! You punks!" A voice yelled as the front of the room exploded in smoke, drawing all attention to it. Once the smoke cleared it showed several people in grey clothing, with a scarred, bandana wearing man in a black trench-coat in the front.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the first test of the Chūnin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki." He told them before pointing at Team 10 and the Oto-nin. "You six over there don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Back away from each other or you'll be failed already."

Naruko smiled devilishly at the Oto-nin beneath her. "You're lucky you weren't actually going for me, or you'd be dead." She removed the kunai from his throat and tapped it on his check before dropping it and standing up and away from him. As she did she saw her team release their captives as well before she turned to the proctor. "Sorry about that, Morino-san. But to be fair they attacked us, we simply defended ourselves." She said.

"Hn, this is a good chance to say this. You're not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately, understood?" Ibiki warned them.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chūnin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications; take one of the number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exams." He continued.

As they all went and did as told Naruko grumbled under her breath. Of course it'd be a written test, just because she sucked at them. Naruko sat down at her number, noting that she sat next to Hinata before her attention was once again drawn to Ibiki.

"This First Exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7.

Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points." He explained, getting several outbursts.

"Shut up! There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen." He told them before continuing to explain. "Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do so something similar during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points.

In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

Kotetsu who was one of the examiners spoke up. "We'll "check" you at any time."

"You are all trying to become Chūnin. If you are a shinobi, act like a first-rate one. Also if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail. The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!" Ibiki finished explaining.

Naruko flipped over the paper and read through the questions, her eyes narrowing as she did. 'What the hell? These questions are way above most Genin, only the ones like Sakura could answer these. There must be a reason.' She thought to herself. Unbidden what Ibiki said passed through her mind. 'If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points.'

'Why would it only reduce two points? Normally you'd be kicked out for cheating even once.' She thought before another thing Ibiki said appeared in her mind. 'Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. If you are a shinobi, act like a first-rate one.'

'Wait that's it! They want us to cheat without being detected! Now, how would I do that?' Naruko thought and gave it some thought before smirking and making the seal for Kage Bunshin and then made a few more under the table. Unseen and unnoticed a Bunshin fazed into existence in front of her, she had combined the Kage Bunshin with the Meisaigakure no Jutsu, resulting in a cloaked Bunshin. The Bunshin expertly made its way to Sakura, who had written down all the answers already. After memorizing the answers it dispelled without any smoke, just as Sakura slumped a bit before straightening, allowing Naruko to gain the answers. Looking over at Ino she saw her slumped over. 'Clever girl, using the Shintenshin no Jutsu on Sakura.'

After writing down the answers she turned over the page and wrote down her suspicions of Kabuto, hopefully Ibiki or someone would investigate it. Once again she flipped it over, not wanting anyone to see what she wrote, but left a note for Ibiki to flip it over.

She didn't even flinch when a kunai flew over her shoulder, and hit the desk and paper of someone behind her. "W-what is the meaning of this?" The shinobi stood and demanded.

Kotetsu, who had thrown the kunai, explained. "You screwed up five times. You fail. Teammates of his get out of here! Right now."

After that the examiners started calling out numbers, failing people left and right until one Suna-nin was called out and got mad. "Hey, man, do you have any proof that I cheated five times?! Are you really able to watch over this many people?" He yelled before being slammed into a wall by an examiner with bandages over his head which covered everything above his nose whose name was Tobitake Tonbo.

"Listen up. We are Chūnin that were chosen for this exam. Elites, so to say. We won't miss a single thing you do. My strength is the proof." Tonbo said. Smirking Naruko decided to have a little fun and stood up.

"Your strength is the proof? What does strength have to do with observation skills? I actually think he asks a valid question, how are you able to watch over us, when you have bandages and a hitai-ate covering your eyes?" She goaded him. She proved successful when he tried to pull the same move he had on the Suna-nin on her. She however was ready for it and stepped aside before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into her desk, knocking him unconscious.

"Strength doesn't mean shit without speed." She grinned evilly.

"Uzumaki! What did I say about fighting? You want to be failed?" Ibiki yelled at her. Turning towards him she had a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry Ibiki-san but I heard you say that the participants weren't allowed to fight each other. I have done no such thing; I simply defended myself from being attacked by a non-participant." She defended herself. Ibiki narrowed his eyes at her dangerously, but he had to concede to her point.

"Very well, you're lucky you are smart, but one more thing from you and you're done. Now sit down." He told her. With a winning smirk she did so.

* * *

Once 45 minutes had passed only about half remained and Ibiki spoke up. "Okay. I will now give the 10th problem!"

'Finally.' Naruko thought to herself.

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say…There will be one special rule for this last question." Ibiki said but was stopped from continuing by Kankurō returning from the bathroom. "You're lucky. Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste." Ibiki said, shocking him.

"Oh well, sit down."

Once Kankurō had sat down Ibiki spoke up again. "I will now explain. This is…a hopeless rule."

'A hopeless rule?' Naruko though amused. Because of Anko, she wasn't affected by Ibiki's mind games, but she could tell others were.

"First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you." Ibiki smirked, getting several yells of outrage.

"And here is the other rule." Ibiki continued, unfazed by their yelling. "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will…lose the privilege to take the Chūnin Exam forever." He proclaimed.

"What kind of dumb rule is that?! There should be those here who have taken the Chūnin Exam in the past!" Kiba exclaimed with Akamaru giving a few agreeing yips. To this Ibiki started to chuckle ominously.

"You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that." He told them. "Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave."

It was quiet for a while, before the person sitting next to Naruko stood up and raised his hand, saying he couldn't take it. After him many followed, standing up and raising their hands, making the number of people staying drop drastically. Naruko looked around, finding her teammates to gauge their resolve, what she found in Ino however made her concern. Ino looked very unsure and nervous and ready to raise her hand.

Sighing she leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. She had preferred to let the numbers drop more, but it seemed she'd have to intervene so Ino wouldn't give up.

"If you take the problem and fail…you lose the privilege to take the Chūnin Exam forever"? Ibiki-san, I have a few problems with this statement. First; you don't have the authority to make this a reality, even the Hokage doesn't. At the most you could prevent it in Konoha, but there is no way you can stop someone from taking it in a different country. It is as you said, _this_ year you are the rule, but you probably won't be next year. Secondly; Even if you could do that, it wouldn't matter. There are more ways than one to become a Chūnin, like field promotion. So give me this problem, I'll take it, and if I fail I'll become Chūnin some other way." Naruko stated raising the morale of the whole room with her logic.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes on her. 'Damn brat, she completely dispelled the mood I had set and wiped out everyone's uncertainty.' He thought and gave an inward smirk. 'Maybe I should ask Anko to bring her with her to one of our interrogations, she's good.'

"I will ask one more time. If you want to quit, now is the chance." He warned them in a final attempt. Seeing nobody backing down he gave a small smirk. '78 students, eh? There's more left than I expected. Looks like there's no point in waiting any longer.'

"Nice determination. Then…for the First Exam, everyone here…passes!" He announced to their confusion.

"Wait, what's the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Sakura questioned. Ibiki grinned and laughed.

"There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question." He told them.

"Hey! So what were those previous nine problems? It was all a waste!" Temari exclaimed.

"No it's not." Ibiki denied. "The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills?" She asked.

"First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule, your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you and unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team." Ibiki explained.

"Clever." Naruko commented to herself.

"But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genin. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion, "I have to cheat to get points." In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So we snuck in two Chūnin who knew the answers to be targets of cheating." He continued, pointing out the two Chūnin.

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course. Why?" He said as he pulled of his bandana, showing numerous burn marks, screw holes and cut marks, scars of torture. "Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields…information is contested with the lives of people!"

Putting his bandana back on, he once again started speaking. "The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this; getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating.

We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on."

"But I still can't agree to that last question…" Temari said.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this First Exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a "take or not take" choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it, and could not answer it, your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem." Ibiki said.

"How about this two-choice problem, let's assume that you have become a Chūnin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? No." He told them.

"There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation…that is what we look for in a Chūnin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future. Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chūnin. That is what I believe."

"I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The First Exam of the Chūnin Selection ends now. I wish you luck." Ibiki said before looking to the window to his right.

Naruko having done the same smirked, recognizing the chakra signature heading towards them. A round cloth object broke through the window before two ends attached to kunai flew up into the roof, unraveling the cloth to reveal a banner that said "Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here!"

In front of it stood a female shinobi with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, with pockets on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a hitai-ate, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy. I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko! Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" She exclaimed and put her fist in the air. For a few seconds the room was quiet before clapping was heard.

"Nice Anko-nee, way to not grasp the atmosphere." Naruko told her, getting a bashful blush as Ibiki walked around the banner.

"Shut up you brat!" Anko yelled at her before doing a quick headcount and turning to Ibiki. "78? Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? The First Exam must have been too soft."

"You can thank your little protégé for that, but it looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." Ibiki answered. Anko exhaled before appearing in the chair next to Naruko. "You fucked with Ibiki's test huh?" She asked her. Naruko just nodded. Anko smiled and gave her a one armed hug. "That's my girl!" She exclaimed before appearing in the front of the room again.

"Oh well…I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam." She said seriously, making the Genin nervous. "I'm getting excited." She murmured before raising her voice. "I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jōnin sensei about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."

Later once everyone had cleared out Ibiki was looking through the papers when he came to Naruko's. Seeing the note to turn over the paper he did and his eyes widened. "Better get this too Hokage-sama." He muttered and disappeared in a Shunshin.

* * *

**An: Ho-ly shit! Over 7000 words! This chapter is by far the longest I have ever done and oh my god my fingers hurt after writing most of it in two sittings! So we have arrived at the Chūnin Selection Exam and got passed the First Exam! As you can tell Naruko has opened up quite a bit, especially in showing her bloodthirsty side. Not much action but there should be a lot more in the next chapter. Oh and I started my new story Ginsa no Naruko so go check that out if you haven't.**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum**


End file.
